Field Of Innocence
by Meteora P h o e n i x
Summary: I wait for you through all these year when everybody tells me you'll never come back but i tell them their all wrong. Namixas. Goal is to do 50 Namixas Poems
1. Ruin It All

Disclaimer: I own noting

When I woke up

I use to see your face

You use to smile

And we use to play

I use to be happy

When I saw your face

But all of this was in the past

And it'll never comeback

Because now you have left

To full fill all of your long time

Dreams

And you left

Telling me someday you would come

And then we could go back to the past

Because without you

It feels so

Empty

All alone

And without your presence to make me smile and keep me warm

I have noting anymore

So I just wait here for you

When people tell me you'll never come back

I tell them their wrong

As time go by I sit by the beach

The place we spent our time together

And I draw pictures

Pictures of you and i

Because really I love you

But you never come back

And I fall into the darkness

Calling out your name

Until you come back

Now I know you'll never come back

Now

Because its too late

So I give up on you and leave

Look what you done Roxas

You've ruin my life

How you like it

It was my first poem

Please revie


	2. Wishes Do Come True

Disclaimer: I own noting

I've been waiting for you for 3 years Roxas

I have been waiting for you to get out of your

Coma

But you have never woken up

But until you wake up

I'll never give up

Because I know someday you'll

Wake up

And until that day

Ill sit here in the hospital room

With you

Because I dare not leave you alone

Because if you do and you wake up

I know it'll heal my melting

Heart back together

But you never wake up

But I'll never give up

But I don't give up

Because you use to tell me

"If you wait long enough for something it'll

Come true"

And I know you're always right

So I wait and wait

And one day

You finally

Wake up

And you call me name

"Namine"

It was the happiest moment of my life

Because I always knew you would never leave me

And tears come to my face

Because I so happy you have finally

Woken up and I hug you

Promising I'll never leave you

Thank you Roxas

For making me the happiest person

EvEr


	3. Life's Lesson

Disclaimer: Own Noting

I always though we would be together

We would see each other everyday

Talking laughing

Because we loved each other

Or that's what I though

Because after 2 years you leave me

For that HER

And broke our promise

To always be together

I should have never trusted you

I was such a fool for you

Now I know the truth

Look what you done to me

I use to be so nice and so happy

But you leaving me

Opened up eyes

Now I trust nobody

Because of you

I've become so cold

I never planned to be this way

But that's when you were around

So when your not I make new promises to

Myself

Because there's no one else

Now that you're gone

I isolate myself from the world

Till' it all end

All Because of You

Because if I didn't trust you

I would be so better off

But I didn't and thank you for teacher me my life lesson

Never Trust Anybody

Nobody Cares About You

They'll All Betray You Sooner or Later

Because nobody cares about you

So don't care about them

Because it's worthless


	4. A happy Ending

This is my fourth poem. And I used part of the song Comatose by Skillet.

Disclaimer; I own noting.

I **hate** feeling like this

I keep **dening** that I love you

I'm so **tried** of fighting this

I want to **confess** my love for you

But I **scare** because I know you don't

**Love**

When I'm asleep

I dream of **us** together

Watching the sunset

It so **beautiful**

**Just like you**

And the **problem** is

You told me your **leaving** you

How could you do this to me

And the more I relized I'm slowly **losing** you

I don't want to live

I don't want to breath

Unless I with you

Because without you

there nothing to live for

and I don't want to slepp

and I don't wanna dream

because when I sleep I dream of you

and when your there the pain in my heart

grows larger and larger

I hate living without you

Because now theres noting to live for

Since you been gone

And without you there's no one to protect me

So my demons lay here

Tempting me away

And I can't resist because I have

No more power

Without you There

Oh now I adore you

Oh how I thirst for you

Oh how I need you so much

Because

Without you

I can't breath

I can't do anything

Without you

Breathing Life

Waking Up

My eyes Open Up

And you were there

And a smile came up on my

Face

And you tell me your

Not going anywhere and he

Loves You

And the two of us spend the night together

Waking up to You Never Felt So Real….


	5. Feild Of Innocence

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I sill remember the world through the eyes of a child

The times you and I would spend together

Just playing and having fun

I still remember how I felt

So happy

But slowly these feelings were clouded by what I know now

Now I trapped in the darkness

Because I am to weak without you

The darkness has taken me

And I'm bound to stay this way forever

Where has my heart gone?

An uneven trade from the world

I just want to go back to the past

Where you and I use to be together

Somehow this world seems so cold

Where has my heart gone?

Loss in the world of darkness

Trapped inside

With nowhere to hide

The Field Of Innocence is gone….


End file.
